Can't Believe It
by Hunny-Latte
Summary: Fic by Fhe-chan/'Huh? Tidak mungkin dia.../"Jadi, bagaimana?"/Oneshots. Audition AyoDance mode/Bad On Summary/Don't like? don't read!/RnR, please!/first Humor, SasuSaku


**.**

**.**

**Can't believe it**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Fhe**

**Audition Ayodance* Mode**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**WARNING: KACAU MODE ON, DEH!**

**.**

**.**

Matahari siang begitu menyengat di siang hari ini. Hingga membuat **sang tuan muda Sasuke**, harus mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur deras di wajahnya.

"Panas buanget deh, hari ini... Mau ke warnet aja..." keluh Sasuke. Di lain tempat, seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang sedang memeletkan-?- lidahnya saking seriusnya bermain game online yang ada di komputer tersebut.

"Wadohhh! Kalah lagi gue!" teriak Sakura, sang gadis pink, frustasi.

"Heh, akhirnya sampe juga gue di warnet!" gumam Sasuke dengan sangat OOC-nya.

"Udah, ah, isi _Mi-cash_* dulu gue..." ujar Sakura pada seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Bilang aja, lo mo lari, heh? Takut ama gue?" tantang gadis di sebelah Sakura, Yunna.

"Tch! Udah ah... Gue itu mo isi cash dolo biar ntar kalo mo cari _couple_, kan, ga susah... Soalnya, di audi pada mandang ava, sehh..." jawab Sakura kesal. Yang diajak bicara hanya cekikikan mendengar 'pengakuan terlarang'*plakk* dari Sakura.

"Hehe... Kagak laku, nih, Bu?" goda Yunna.

"Wekkk... Kagak lah... Gue ini, tipe pemilih! Bukan kayak loe!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Hahaha! Ngaku aja loe... Gue gini-gini juga dapet si Gaara. Iya, kan, Hon?" ujar Yunna seraya menyikut lengan Gaara yang ada di sampingnya.

"Berisik," jawab Gaara risih. Yunna hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huuuu... Rasain loe! Jangan ngesok dulu! Kualattt...!" ujar Sakura dengan tawa mengejek.

Sementara mereka berdua bertengkar, seorang lelaki datang ke sebelah Sakura, yang diketahui Sakura dan Yunna adalah...

"KETUA SMASH!" teriak keduanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin-Sas, makasihhh banget deh... Jadi, sekarang kagak panas lagi *bletak*!-.

"Brengsek loe!" teriak Sakura.

"Ngapain loe disini?" teriak Sakura(lagi).

"Mo maen lah... Masak mo tidur! Aneh nih cewek..." jawab Sasuke. Ia pun memasang billingnya, lalu meng_klik_ gambar Audition AyoDance di desktop komputer warnet.

Sakura pun sibuk menggosok cash-nya dengan uang logam Rp.100,- yang ia dapat Cuma-Cuma dari Yunna-Y: Gue udah gak butuh! *geplaked*-. Sakura membeli cash sebesar Rp.100.000,-. Yah... Karena Sakura orang kaya, jadi _notabene_ cashnya banyak.

Sementara Sasuke yang telah masuk ke server setelah menunggu login yang amat sangat lemot, menunggu dengan sabar di _room_** miliknya. Dengan judul room: MoJoQ~ ;joke –kalau pemain Audi pasti tahu tulisannya gimana-. Sakura yang telah masuk ke H2(Honeymoon-02***), masuk ke room yang tak sengaja adalah room Sasuke.

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: hi, cc ;hepi**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-:hi jg kk ;hepi**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: blh knalan ga?**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: bole" aj kk...**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: nma'a sp?**

'Humbt... Gimana,ya? Apa pake nama samaran gue aja kali, ya..?' batin Sakura. Ia pun membalas chat di room tersebut.

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: Sakura, kk...**

'Sakura..? kayaknya gak asing...' batin Sasuke curiga.

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: kok sm kyk tmenku, ya..?**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: mungkin kebetulan, kk ;hepi**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: mungkin juga,,,**

**-KHS_CooLBoY: cc mo ga coplean ma aku?**

DEG!

'Kok rasanya aneh, ya... Kayaknya, aku kenal dengan orang ini.. Tapi, gak apalah... Terima aja... Dari pada gak laku... Xixixi~' batin Sakura seraya terkekeh geli. Ia pun melihat ke room mereka berdua tadi. Sudah hampir penuh. Ia pun membalas dengan _whisp_**** agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain di room tersebut.

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: humbt... bole deh... ;shy**

**[-KHS_CooLBoY-]: thx cc...**

Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat ke arah avatarnya*****. 'sepertinya akan menarik...' batin Sasuke geli. Ia pun menekan tombol F1 tanda 'ready' untuk memulai permainan. Saat ini, mereka bermain dalam mode One-Two Party******-HARD dengan lagu Miss A-Bad Girl Good Girl. Saat DT*******, banyak chat disana.

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: nZ~ ;flwr**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: maniess all... ;shy**

**-KHS_D'FoX-: 9c**

**-One_ZhuZhu-: nice all...**

**-KHS_D'FoX-: males maen OTP, nih, Sas ;calm**

'Apa? Sas? Jangan-jangan...' batin Sakura tidak percaya.

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: name ane Akira... faham? ;joke**

**-KHS_D'FoX-: ane faham ;shy**

**-Nine_Muses-: nais~ trutama bwt Akira-kun~**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: ogah... ;calm**

**-Loc0_DudutZ-: n;zzz all... ;shy**

'Fyuhh... Untunglah bukan Sasuke...' Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya hanya menyeringai puas.

'Sakura!' batin Sasuke. Ia pun melanjutkan permainannya. Walhasil...

**1St: -KHS_CooLBoY-**

**Score: 731984**

**EXP: 1004**

**2Nd:-CherryBlossom_Fhe-**

**Score: 567344**

**EXP: 764**

**3Rd: -One_ZhuZhu-**

**Score: 475639**

**EXP: 534**

**4Th: -Loc0_DudutZ-**

**5Th:-KHS_D'FoX-**

**6Th:-Nine_Muses-**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: malu2in, loe, 5th! Masa' kalah? ;down**

**-KHS_D'FoX-: yahh... mo gimana lagi? Gue gak nafsu mo maen OTP lagi... Hiatus gue... soalny lbh suka maen cople sm istriq... ;shy**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: klh lgy ;hwa**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: sabarr, bukkk... ;joke**

**-KHS_D'FoX-: ciyeee... ;joke**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: diem loe! ;groa**

**-One_ZhuZhu-: udh2... ;swet**

'Ya elah! Kalah dikit buanget tuh!' batin Sakura.

Mereka-para pemain- pun kembali ke ruang saat mereka bertemu tadi.

**[-KHS_CooLBoY-]: jadi g cc..?**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: ok... ;kdip**

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari ruang mereka tersebut, lalu pergi ke ruangan club dance dengan nama **Need Couple ;hati**

Sakura pun berganti pakaian, hingga ia(avatarnya) memakai kaos terusan warna biru muda lengan panjang warna pink. Rok putih yang cute, rambut abu-abu bergelombang dengan pita besar warna pink, dan aksesori lainnya seperti sepatu pink, gitar hello kitty pink, speaker mini-TOA warna pink dan biru, serta sayap peri warna pink juga. Serba PINK deh! Soalnya, kan, Sakura hobiii banget warna pink.

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: wuih... calon istri gue rupany cuantiq, euy! Suka wrna pink, y?**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: hhe... asliny udh cuantiq kok... avany jg duonk! ;shy**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: nysel... ;calm**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: ;groa**

**-KHS_CooLBoY: ywd" rede aj dlo...**

tanpa membalas chat Sasuke atau Akira, Sakura langsung membelai-?- tombol F1-nya dan mulai _play_ dengan lagu Aloha-Cool. 101 bpm. Lagu yang santai and pas banget buat maen Club Dance II. Akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih dua setengah (singkat aja kaleee)menit bermain mengadu tangan memencet tombol key, Sasuke a.k.a Akira 'n Sakura menjadi best couple di CD(bkn celana dalem, lho)II.

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: cc trima, ya... ;calm**

**-CherryBlossom_Fhe-: ok.. ;kdip**

**-One_ZhuZhu-: ciyeee... ;luph**

**-2NE1_IBF-: cc trima juga donk...**

**-One_ZhuZhu-: ;kdip**

**-KHS_CooLBoY-: udh, ah... ;down**

Lalu, mereka pun kembali ke room. Di komputer Sakura tertulis:

_**Permintaan berpasangan dari tuan –KHS_CooLBoY-. Terima? (waktu 30 sec)**_

_**Yes? No?**_

Sakura pun mengklik tombol 'yes'. Di dalam hatinya, ia berteriak gaje layaknya orgil.

'Yayyy! Yunna! Awas loe! Pasti gue bisa nyaingin loe!' batin Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sementara di bagian Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh bangga.

'Akhirnya...' batin Sasuke.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian...

"Yunna!" pekik Sakura di salah satu net di Jakarta.

"Woy. Paan?" tanya Yunna kurang antusias.

"Hehe.. gue udah wedd..." ujar Sakura bangga seraya cengar cengir layaknya orgil.

"Sama siapa? Dengan Akira-kun-mu, kah?" tanya Yunna dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya, donk!" jawab Sakura bangga. Ia pun duduk di samping seseorang berambut pantat ayam. Dan...

"Oow! Ada ketua SMASH belagu, nih!" ujar Sakura pura-pura terkejut.

"Napa loe?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia pun melanjutkan memainkan avanya yang sempat terselip score-nya karena BRB mendengar Sakura.

"Huh!" geram Sakura kesal. Ia pun duduk di 'lesehan' net itu. Dengan bangga, ia menunjukkan kepada Yunna yang kebetulan ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya, 'suami virtual'nya.

"Ini, nih, char-nya Akira~" pamer Sakura.

"Eh, bentar dulu, Ra... Kayaknya gue pernah liat nih char deh..." ujar Yunna curiga.

"Ya iyalah... Banyak char yang kayak gini lagee..." jawab Sakura.

"Nggak.. Tapi, nicknya itu lho! Clubnya juga..." ujar Yunna dengan nada curiga.

"Ah, udahlah. Gue mo maen dolo ama couple gue.. Kebetulan dia OL," ujar Sakura seraya mengusir Yunna dari tempatnya bermain.

"Fyuhhh! Aneh-aneh aja, tuh anak..." Sakura bernafas panjang. Ia pun memainkan charnya di room **15-Hikaru-Hikari ;hati**. Didalamnya, mereka, sepasang 'suami-istri virtual' memainkan mode Ballroom Dance dengan lagu Salsa-She's Been Good To Me(100 bpm kalo ga salah).

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: hi, mii ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: napa sewot sih, pii? ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii: gpp, mii... BeTe ajj ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii: ywd", gk ush BeTe gitu lahh... maen aj nyoo ;win**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: ywd" ;calm**

Mereka pun bermain. Wow! Disana, gerakan tarinya terkesan... –err erotis!

'Dasar Akira! Milih lagu gak bener!' batin Sakura. Sakura yang kebetulan sedang BRB, menengok ke arah kompi Sasuke. Dan...

"ASTAGA!" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya ketika semua mata beralih menuju ke arahnya.

'Gak mungkin kalo Akira-kun itu... Sasuke pantat ayam nyebelin itu, kan..?' Sakura pun melongo melihat ke chatnya. Banyak kiriman dari 'pii' nya.

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: mii, kok gak dibales, sih? ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: mv, tapi blh tanya? Kmu itu sbenerny sp?**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: Akira Kazuki. 17 tahun.**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: hadohhh ;down bkn itu maksud gw... maksudny...**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: ap?**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: kmu bkn Saskey Chickenbutt itu kan..? ;shok**

Deg! Sasuke terkejut melihat chatnya. Sakura tahu?

'Apa Sakura udah tahu? Gue kasih tahu ja deh ... Mungkin, udah waktunya...' batin Sasuke. Ia pun mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas chat-nya.

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: klo iya emg knp?**

Sakura terkejut setengah idup melihat chatnya. Ia pun melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kebetulan melirik ke arahnya juga.

"Chickenbutt..." lirih Sakura.

"Gue... Minta maaf banget, karena udah ngeboongin loe... Bukan maksud gue gitu..." jawab Sasuke seakan mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Udah... Bales di chat aja..." Sakura sudah malas untuk bertatapan muka dengan Sasuke. Yahh... Pasti kalian tahu. Wajahnya telah memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke-Saskey: :9-.

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: mv.. tdi gue seenakny aj ngalihin muka...**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: mv bgt, Ra... bkn maksud gue bwt ngecewain loe ;tear**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: udh gpp... lagipula, qt udh wedd... malu sm tmen gue, gue gk ad cin" agy... ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: jadi?**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: paan?**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii: ummm... blh gk.. qt copleny real?**

Sasuke malu-malu menulisnya. Ada kesan ragu juga, namun keputusannya sudah bulat.

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: humbt,,, gmn y? Bner nih?**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: ia... gue tuh stiap hri merhatiin loe... dari nilai2 loe, ampe loe ngupil di sekolah, gue tau...**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: eh! Gue gk pernah ngupil wee... ;we**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: jiahhh... ngaku aj loooe..**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: ywd" deh, gue ngku.. capek ngetik nihhh ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: jdi trima nehh..?**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: ya... gitu deh ;shy**

Mereka berdua pun saling melirik, lalu tersenyum lepas.

"Hah... Chickenbutt... Napa loe gak bilang sih, dari dolo?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ya... Mo gimana lagi, Forehead... Gue malu... Ntar imej-cia elah, imej!- gue seorang Uchiha tercoreng Cuma gara-gara nembak loe doang..." gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Huh... dasar... Pake imej-imej segala..." gerutu Sakura seraya memajukan bibirnya hingga 5 m-?-, ok lupakan saja.

"ya udah... Maen aja dolo... loe gak liat ava loe dari tadi geleng-geleng trus kepalanya...!" omel Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah layar komputer Sakura.

"Wah! Iya! Yaudah! Hwadow! Oh my oh god...!" teriak Sakura.

"Lebay, Ra!" gumam Sasuke dengan hadiah jitakan keras di buntut ayamnya*plakk*.

Mereka pun kembali fokus ke arah ava-ava mereka yang sedari tadi hanya geleng-geleng kapala*khusus cewe* dan menggaruk garuk kepala*cowo*.

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: gnti nick iiuq, say ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: mo gnti ap lgi, sayyyy? ;calm**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: gnti aj jdi –KHS_SasukeUchiHaRuno- loe –KHS_SakuraUchiHaRuno- gmn?**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii- ;down ide loe gilaaa**

**-KHS_Hikaru-Pii-: msh wjr, koq.. mo yg lbh gilaa..? ;joke**

**-KHS_Hikari-Mii-: ;calm**

Mereka pun sibuk memainkan avanya masing-masing. Hingga tiba saatnya, billing Sakura abis end otomatis Sakura DC********* dari audit**********. Ia pun langsung pulang dengan sangat OOCnya, melangkah kegirangan seraya melompat-lompat gaje.

**In school~**

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke saat ada di hadapan Sakura. Awwww! Siapa yang tidak tahan coba, mendengar suara bagai 'angel' itu? Ok, kalau anda semua pikir kata-kata di atas terlalu ALAY, maka lupakan saja.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura, adem ayem.

"Oi! Guys! Liat, neh! Si ketua SMASH yang kita tau musuhan ama si ketua SH3, malah lagi berduaan, neh!" teriak bocah blonde rambut kuning yang disambut dengan teriakan: Cieee...! cuit...Cuit...

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya blushing berat. Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap.

"Hn... Sakura... Gomen ne..." ujar Sasuke dengan mata bercermin cermin(males berkaca kaca molo).

"Hmmm... Gapapa... Lagian, loe emang beneran suka sama gue... Kan?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja... Kalo nggak, mana mau gue sama loe yang jelek, kerdil, masih bocah, and...-" jawab Sasuke dengan nada enteng yang dihadiahi sebuah tatapan horror dari Sakura.

"Eh, kagak jadi, deh..." ujar Sasuke seraya mengibas-ngibaskan buntut ayamnya*plakk* maksudnya tangannya.

"Loe OL gak hari ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya mencairkan es a.k.a suasana dingin disana.

"Iya... Ntar, kita ketemu di Audi. Jam 3 sore," ujar Sakura lantang-?-dengan titik tanpa koma pake kacang*tampoled*.

"Ok..." jawab Sasuke lalu mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuju kelas.

**In Audi~**

**-KHS_SasukeUchiHaRuno-: woiii... jidat!**

**-KHS_SakuraUchiHaRuno-: wuih... ganti nick ja loe... langsung kilat! Giliran ganti baju aja sungkan benerrr... ;joke**

**-KHS_SasukeUchiHaRuno-: tapi loe juga, kan..? ;joke**

**-KHS_SakuraUchiHaRuno: ;calm**

Mereka pun lagi-lagi bermain bersama...

Di bagian Yunna dan Gaara yang lagi ehem..ehem... di Audi ini, Yunna sempat melihat ke arah ava Sakura dan meng-klik Couple License***********-nya. Dan isinya...

**-KHS_SasukeUchiHaRuno- ;hati -KHS_SakuraUchiHaRuno-**

**Sasuke ;hati Sakura**

**Fever... ;flwr**

**Love...**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini? Fic gaje-ato mungkin gak ixa di sebut fic ini- masih ku upload? Oh my oh god! *nepuk pantat* ya udah lah... Thanks for reading and review...**

**Ket:**

***= Dance Battle Game Online #1 di Indonesia**

****= sejenis voucher untuk mengisi tabungan, yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian, misalnya baju, celana, **_**face**_**, set, DJ, and more**

*****= sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para pemain... bisa berisi 6-15 orang.**

******= salah satu server game terfavorit di AyoDance**

*******= ibarat PMs, tapi yang ini gak perlu kirim message, langsung aja ketik chatnya...**

********=-bukan avatar the legend of Aang, lho...- seorang virtual yang memakai pakaian yang kita beli dengan cash**

*********=sering disingkat OTP, yaitu salah satu mode game yang gerakannya seperti orang senam siang ato pagi**

**********= singkatan dari Dance Time, biasanya ada di tengah-tengah game One-Two Party, yang berfungsi sebagai 'zona istirahat and BRB'**

***********=saat-saat menyedihkan, ya saat ini lah! Yaitu saat pemain keluar dengan tidak sengaja di tengah-tengah permainan. Alasannya? Ya tidak lain dan tidak bukan... KONEKSI TERPUTUS!**

************=nama keren AyoDance**

*************= sebuah papan berisi foto pengantin virtual game, dan profil mereka. Serta level cincin.**

**Ok, buat Ti-chan, maaf banget kali ini gue pake charnya... Ok..? ;)**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Sign,**

**FHE~**


End file.
